The objective of this project is the research and development of analytical techniques which are used to: establish the structure and purity of new antitumor agents and their metabolites, determine physical and chemical properties of new anticancer drugs and study reaction mechanisms. Mass spectrometry, gas-liquid chromatography and the combination of these techniques is emphasized. Compounds of current interest are 5-azacytidine, nucleosides, hydantoins, propranolol mustard, pyridones, usnic acid, phenothiazines and alanosine.